Grade School Days
by leros
Summary: Sequel to Lost In A Jungle. Lily and Bethany are staring grade school. Worried parents and scared kids, at lease they’ll have each other. What will happen from grades K to 5?
1. Frist Day

Disclaimer I don't own any one or anything you can recognize from the shows.

Clammier I do own Bethany, Jamie, Rose, any one at the school, the plot and one you don't recognize from the shows.

Grade School Days

Sequel to Lost In A Jungle. Lily and Bethany are staring grade school. Worried parents and scared kids, at lease they'll have each other. What will happen from grades K to 5?

Chapter 1 The First Day

It was the fifth of September. Taylor Meyer was at Alyssa Evens house. It was a warm sunny day. The two five year old girls Bethany and Lily were jump roping in the driveway.

"Alyssa thanks for letting her get on the bus at your house. I want her to be with someone she knows. Even tough Lily isn't my birth child. I love her so much. I'm soooo worried." said Taylor.

"Don't worry Ta." said Alyssa.

"They grow up so fast." said Alyssa looking out the window.

"I know." said Taylor.

"Me and Cole are having another child. Actually twins." said Alyssa.

"That's kind of strange. Because me and Eric are having our first child or children. I'm only two weeks pregnant so we don't know." said Taylor.

"Look at the time. I have to bring Eric his lunch early and go home to train the dog." said Taylor.

"Go on Taylor. I'll be fine." said Alyssa.

Taylor walked out the door into the driveway to Lily.

"Bye sweetie. I'll be here when you come back." said Taylor kissing Lily's forehead.

"Mommy where are you going?" asked Lily.

Taylor stopped to realize for the first time Lily called her mom.

"Just to do some things." said Taylor.

"I want to come." cried Lily as her mom got in the car.

Alyssa came out and side tacked Lily with a ball. Taylor was able to drive away but as she was crying while she drove down the rode.

Lily stopped crying. Alyssa got the girls' bags and her camera.

"Now girls you're going to school okay. I'll be right here when you get home. I promise." said Alyssa.

"I don't want to go to school." said Bethany.

"But dear who have to." said Alyssa.

The bus came around the corner.

"Girls get close together so I can get a picture." said Alyssa.

Bethany and Lily got really close together as Alyssa tock the picture. Alyssa never wanted that moment to end but it did so fast.

"Bye." said Alyssa as her god daughter and daughter went on the bus. Alyssa went inside and cried.

"I just realized by baby girl is off the school.'' said Alyssa crying.

At School During Lunch

"Lily why are the other girls on the other side of the table." said Bethany.

"Beth. their just jealous of us." said Lily tiring to make Bethany fell better.

"Kindergarten can go outside." said the principal. The class of twenty got up. Ten boys and ten girls.

Outside At Recess

Bethany and Lily were so lost but it got worse. Two second grade girls came up to them.

"Your on are swings." said the girls.

"So." said Lily.

"Get off." said one of the girls.

Bethany got off in a rush.

"Lily we don't want trouble." said Bethany. Now two other second grade girls were watching.

"I'm not moving." said Lily.

"Then, I'll make you." said the girl.

"Just try to.' said Lily. The girl pushed so hard but Lily didn't move.

"If you can flip me over on my back we'll leave you two alone long as we go to this school but if you don't we won't leave you alone till we leave this school.

Lily got up and easy flipped the girl over.

"never change me because my mom was in the Air Force and taught me Marshal Arts as a three year old." said Lily.

Around Three O Clock On The Bus

The two bully girls are on the same bus Bethany and Lily are on.

"Jamie, this is the house." said the other girl.

Lucky for Lily she had her Air Force jacket on as she came out the door.

"Amazing Rose she wasn't lying her mom is in the Air Force or maybe was." said Jamie.

At Alyssa's House

"So how was school?" asked Taylor as she walked the girls in the house.

"Horrible." said Lily.

"Why?" asked Taylor.

"Everyone is so mean almost cruel." said Bethany.

"The principal smells like old bread." said Lily.

"And our teacher falls asleep while teaching or yells at the class. She is really old." said Bethany. Taylor laughed.

"Is that all?" asked Taylor laughing.

"Lily stood up to two bullies.' said Bethany then she covered her mouth.

"Sorry." said Bethany. Lily gave her a look saying why did you do that in a sassy way.

"Really. Lily that isn't a bad thing." said Taylor.

"Unless…" said Taylor as Lily looked down at her feet.

"Let me guess she said something like that mine got off it. You didn't and she told you if you could flip her over on her back she'll leave you two alone. You did." said Taylor.

"I know what you said about using it but I thought it could have got more physical." said Lily.

"Will just explain to your father. I won't let him yell at you." said Taylor.

"You know the same thing happen to me my first day of school. I also flipped the girl over. She never talked to be at all to this day. My dad yelled at me for using it. In so many ways I was like you. Just be careful because you can get hurt not only physically but emotionally to." said Taylor.

"Alyssa I would stay but Eric should hear this one." said Taylor.

"I'll tell you later." said Taylor."See you in the morning." said Alyssa.

Taylor and Lily got in the jeep. Taylor seen that the house next door to Alyssa's house was for sale and wrote down the number to called later. Taylor drove to her small apartment.

"Hello Eric." said Taylor coming in the door. Eric kissed her lightly.

"How was school, Lily." asked Eric. Lily stayed quite.

"Lily come on. When I asked you and Bethany you two just keep talking." said Taylor. Eric just waited.

"It was awful, everyone is so mean almost cruel, the principal smells like old bread, my teacher falls asleep while teaching or yells at the class. She is really old and I stood up to two bullies." said Lily.

"Really, good for you." said Eric. Eric looked at Taylor and could tell that wasn't where to drop it.

"Let me guess you used Marshal Arts." said Eric raising his voice.

"Eric." said Taylor sharply.

"Did you hurt the bullies?" asked Eric sill a little risen.

"No." said Lily.

"Good." said Eric.

"Can I go in my room to do my home work?" asked Lily.

"Yes." said Taylor not letting Eric talk. They waited till her door shut.

"Taylor why did you stop me? She shouldn't use that stuff in school." said Eric raising his voice.

"Well, I did and my father nearly screamed at me at age five. I hated him since and my mom just let him. I didn't want that for Lily. And Eric Myers don't you raise your voice at me." said Taylor half way upset.

"Taylor. I didn't know. I'm sorry. Please look at me." said Eric.

Taylor did turn around.

"Your hiding something." said Eric.

"Let's just sit down in the living room. Don't freak out." said Taylor.

"I'm pregnant." said Taylor.

"Two weeks." said Taylor.

Eric went silent.

"That's why your where felling me we need a bigger place. You were trying to play the hint game." said Eric.

"I'll guess we'll have to get a new home." said Eric.

"I when I went past Cole's and Alyssa's house I seen that the house next door was for sale. We can look in to it." said Eric.

"I seen it too. I got the number." said Taylor.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad it just shocking. Does Alyssa know?" asked Eric.

"I told her today also. I found out yesterday morning. I didn't know what to do." said Taylor.

"It's okay but how we'll be tell Lily. What to know what creepy." said Taylor.

"What?" asked Eric.

"Alyssa and Cole are having twins." said Taylor.

"That is creepy." said Eric. Taylor leaned into his chest.

"What's for dinner?' asked Eric.

Taylor burst into laughter.

"How about pizza again?" asked Taylor.

"Sure." said Eric.

(Author's Note: Please review)


	2. Moving And Trying To Survive Kindergarte

Disclaimer I do not own any one or anything that is recognizable form the shows

Clammier I do own some things Bethany, Jamie, Rose, Sara, any one at the school, the plot and one you don't recognize from the shows.

**Moving And Trying To Survive Kindergarten**

It was around the time the school bus comes and Eric and Taylor were trying to move in. It was a sunny Friday morning. Even little Lily helped out with moving. Taylor was starting to gain some weight but was still very active. Eric was trying to make Lily a lunch something he had never done before because Taylor was to busy.

"Lily here. I'll take you out since I don't want you being hit. Drivers are crazy these days." said Eric giving Lily her lunch.

"That means your calling your self a crazy driver." said Lily.

"Come on smarty." said Eric. Lily laughed.

Outside

"Hi Cole." said Eric.

"Hi man. Taylor busy?' asked Cole.

"Yes making everything perfect." said Eric.

"So is Alyssa.'' said Cole.

"What do think Mrs. Norm will do today?" asked Lily.

"Sleep and yell." said Bethany. The two girls got on the dreadful bus.

Inside The Myers' House

"Hey Taylor." said Eric.

"What?" asked Taylor trying to put up a picture.

"Let me." said Eric putting the picture up perfectly.

"That was the last thing to do besides the extra rooms but we can't do them for a bit." said Taylor.

Eric kiss Taylor lightly.

The Evan's House

"Alyssa at less Taylor will be next door in case you go in labor and I'm at work." said Cole. Even thought it hadn't even been a week Alyssa's stomach was getting big.

"I know. Do you think everything is prefect for the twins bedrooms?" asked Alyssa.

"Yes everything is prefect when you are around." said Cole.

"Thanks Cole. I'm still going to work till near my due date starting Monday." said Alyssa.

"I'll have Taylor take care of both girls Monday and I'll find a babysitter." said Alyssa.

"Good." said Cole happily.

"There is another new neighbor, She just graduated. I talked to her this morning when she ask me about when the mail comes. She's from Reefside. Her name is Kira Ford. She seems like such a nice girl maybe I can get her to baby-sit for some money. It's not like Bethany is a bad child." said Alyssa.

(The School's Alleyway )

"I hope…" said Lily but stopped.

"There is the devils." said Bethany.

"What you going to do about me know. Go and tell a teacher." said Jamie laughing. Jamie had more girls five in all meaning six terrors. Two keep quiet Rose and another girl. The whole group was laughing but Rose and the other girl.

"Mary push the other this will me fun." said Jamie laughing. Mary did and Bethany hit the ground. Rose was getting upset at Jamie and the other girl was too. Mary threatened to punch Bethany but Lily grab Mary's arm but didn't flip her or nothing just didn't let her go. The other girl knew what Mary would do and jumped in.

"Mary let go!" yelled the Native American girl.

Mary let go and faced the kindergartener.

"What are you going to do Morning Star?" asked the African American Mary.

"This." said Morning Star knocking the third grader Mary to the ground. Rose stepped in after Jamie threw a punch at Lily. Rose also hit Jamie to the ground by the time The mean girls were ready to fight the new assistant principal came to the girls but not before Jamie got Lily to the ground and crying.

"Mr. Williams!" yells the young lady with brown hair. The principal came running.

"All right Jamie Parker, Mary Quince, Kathy Peterson and Athena Zen to my office now!" yelled Mr. Williams in a harsh voice.

"Miss James please take car of them." said Mr. Williams marching the other girls to the school.

"I don't know your names." said the lady in a friendly voice.

"Mine is Rose Pete and this is Morning Star Carter." said Rose.

"Mine is Bethany Evens and hers is Lily Myers or Chilman." said Bethany.

"Is your mom and dad Alyssa and Cole?" asked the lady.

"Yes do you know them?" asked Bethany.

"Yes in a way." said the lady.

"My name is Sara James." said the lady.

"Lily." said Bethany shaking Lily.

"Bethany can you get the nurse and you two go to class." said Sara.

Moments later Bethany came back.

"She isn't here today." said Bethany.

"Is her parents at home?" asked Sara.

"Yes." said Bethany.

"Go to your class. She'll be fine." said Sara. Sara got Lily to the school infirmary. A helper watched Lily while Sara dilled the Myers house number.

"Hello." said Taylor.

"I'm Sara James from the Turtle Cove Elementary School. it's about your daughter Lily" said Sara.

"Did she hurt someone?" asked Taylor.

"No but a second grader hurt her badly. she isn't resounding to any one." said Sara. Before Sara could say a thing Taylor hung up and her and Eric were on their way.

"What happened?" asked Taylor before she got in the rooom.

"According to tree other kids who were also almost hurt. A group of girls of different grades stared a fight your daughter refused to fight and got hurt before I got there. She was defending a friend one of the girls with her told me." said Sara.

"Bethany." said Taylor.

"That was here name." said Sara.

"It is my fault in a way. I couldn't have been so harsh when she defender herself." said Eric.

"It would have happen any way Eric." said Taylor.

"You might want to take her home." said Sara.

"And the girls who attacked her where expelled from the school for at less a week." said Sara.

"Eric can you get her." said Taylor.

"Alright Taylor.'' said Eric getting Lily and putting her in the car."Sara is that you." said Taylor.

"Yeah it's me. Long time no see Taylor. Are you still in the Air Force?" asked Sara.

"Not for much longer with me pregnant and all. I told the Air Force I'm not coming back They said okay." said Taylor.

"I thought you died in the plane crash." said Taylor.

"Just hurt badly. I also left the Air Force last week and tock this job." said Sara.

"Lily isn't really mine. I found her in a jungle and then adopted her. Oh' yeah if you see a dog around with the name London let me know. Because it's ours it was in heat and ran off." said Taylor leaving.

"See you again but not too soon." laughed Sara.

(Please Review)


	3. Lily And Bethany’s Talent and Kira

Disclaimer I don't own any one or anything you can recognize from the shows.

Clammier I do own Bethany, Rose, Morning Star, Sara and anyone or anything that aren't recognizable form the shows. 

Lily And Bethany's Talent and Kira 

It seemed like a century since Jamie nearly killed Lily, Lily wasn't scared of Jamie actually mad. Bethany was learning you can't always be sweet and nice at school sometimes you have to be mean and stand up in school other wise you get hurt. Lily and Bethany became good friends with Rose and Morning Star or Sunny as she is known to her friends. Everyone was glad with summer here. Kira still watched Bethany and now Lily too and at times their friends when they come over. Alyssa was busy with her twins Cole Jr. and Teresa and teaching some kids that need extra help before Kindergarten and help parents be prepared for Kindergarten. Alyssa tock her twins to work with her. Cole was busy saving animals at the vet client. Eric was busy making the city safe and patrolling the city. Taylor was busy working at YWCA consoling kids who are adopted, parents who have adopted kids, people looking to adopt and troubled teens and taking her two week old baby to work with her. At times Taylor uses her baby Lauren to held her with her job.

"Bethany what are you working on?" asked Kira.

"A drawing." said Bethany.

"Can I see it?" asked Kira.

Bethany showed the drawing of the lake that looked like the lake it looked like something a high school student could draw.

"Wow, Bethany that is good." said Kira. Kira loved babysitting Bethany and Lily because they are so sweet and amazing.

"Lily what you doing?" asked Kira leaving Bethany to draw her lake.

"Trying to dance." said Lily blushing.

"Maybe I can help." said Kira.

"How can you help?' asked Lily.

"I'm a country singer. I know a few dancing moves." said Kira.

Lily brown blueish eyes grew wide.

"It's our little secret." whispered Kira. Lily nodded her head yes.

"I promise I won't laugh but try to dance on your own." said Kira. Lily was able to dance really good dancing hip hop. It surprised Kira how talented Lily was at age five almost six.

"That is really good. I don't know what I can teach you besides this. Now Lily you come over to my house tomorrow and you can try to dance to music." said Kira.

"I'll just ask my mom and if she says yes I'll be over." said Lily excited. Kira couldn't help but to laugh. Kira was amazed that she had two very talented girls she baby sit.

It was around noon when Taylor got back. Taylor sat the baby down and searched for the kids and Kira. Taylor got to the glass door to see they were outside eating lunch on the grass and a blanket. Kira was like kid when she was with the girls. Taylor got Lauren and went outside to join them.

"Mom!" yelled Lily running and hugging Taylor she didn't really hug Taylor it was more Taylor's legs.

"Hi Lily. Can I please sit the baby down before you knock me down." said Taylor. When Taylor was with Lily she is clam and sweet and Lily makes the darkest days sunny. Taylor joined Kira and Bethany along with both Lauren and Lily. Kira smiled to see Taylor. Kira was a little scared to meet Taylor knowing she was in the military.

"My name is Kira Ford." said Kira getting up to shake hands.

"I know don't worry I'm not that kind of military picky person." said Taylor.

"Lily's told me a lot about you all good tings." said Taylor.

"This is baby Lauren." said Taylor taking the tiny baby out of her car seat.

"Or Lara." said Lily.

"It's easier and shorted to say." said Taylor.

Lara yawned when Taylor picked her up she had just woke up. Lily and Bethany just stared running around after they finished eating.

"Lily really loves you. I believe you're a role model to her." said Taylor.

"I am?" said Kira surprised.

"Yes." said Taylor.

"Lily is really talented. I mean she can dance better then me." said Kira.

"Really. I didn't know she did dance." said Taylor.

"You mean she taught her self those moves that I seen. Some of them I've seen professionals dancers mess up and she does them perfectly." said Kira even more surprised.

"If you want I can teach her a little tomorrow but she would have to come over to my house?" asked Kira.

"Yes, I'm sure she would love it." said Taylor.

"Do want to hold her?" asked Taylor.

"Sure." said Kira taking Lara.

Kira looked into Lara's dark brown and seen Lara's blond hair then looked at Lily.

"You had two amazing kids." said Kira.

"I didn't have Lily. I found Lily in a basket in a jungle with a note from her real mom saying that she was dyeing and to take care of her baby girl. I didn't plan to keep her but I fell in love with her. My mother insects just kicked in." said Taylor.

"Do you have any kids?" asked Taylor.

"No but someday. I don't know if I would be a good mom and make enough money." said Kira.

"Well, I did." said Taylor.

"But, I don't want to do threw pregnancy or those creepy sergeant moms." said Kira.

"Ever think of adopting?" asked Taylor.

"I've been but what if the child I get hates me or something happens." as aid Kira.

"I'll tell you something. I work for the Turtle Cove Social Workers and you can go to the orphanages and pick out your child now. Or let the child chouse you like what I did. Sometimes they come to you by the will of good." said Taylor.

"Really." said Kira.

"I can take you to a orphanage I know is good and you can visit with me. I bring clothing and food there every Sunday." said Taylor.

''Then I'll go Sunday but who will watch to girls. My husband will be home. I'll make him watch them." said Taylor laughing.

The Next Day At Kira's House

Lily rang the door bell. Kira opened the door.

"Come in Lily." said Kira.

Lily came in and looked around the house was beautiful. it was pained bright colors mostly yellow and red like Lauren's nursery. Light came in threw the windows and made the house look so big and homey.

"Your home is beautiful." said Lily.

"This is a few songs I have and after wards I can try to play one of my own but first we must do some things." said Kira. Lily was doing amazing even knowing there was a camera. Then after two hours Kira turned to camera off.

"I'll play one of my songs you can dance to." said Kira. Of the next two minutes it was all fun. Then both Lily and Kira broke out laughing when the door bell rang.

Kira got up and answered to door.

"Hailey what are you going here." said Kira surprised.

"Nice welcome and I left a message saying I was coming over." said Hailey.

"I don't check it every day only once a week but come in I have another guest too so don't scare her." said Kira.

Hailey came in and seen Lily was waiting for Kira to come back.

"Hailey this is Lily. She is my next-door neighbor's neighbor's daughter who I baby sit." said Kira.

"Lily this is Hailey. She is a friend of mine. Lily id your mom home?" asked Lily.

"Yes." said Lily. Kira called Taylor and explained what happened. Taylor come over to get Lily.

"Lily come on." said Taylor. Lily left with her mom.

"This place is big just for you." said Hailey.

"I want be for long. That lady that came in her name is Taylor and she works for the social workers here in this towns. I told her that someday I wanted kids but I didn't want to have them my self or have a sergeant mom. She said adoption is possible if I wanted but I told her I was scared to adopted but she told me that you can actually go to the orphanages now and if the child did ever have a issue with me she could handle it because that is her job." said Kira.

"She invited me to go to a orphanage tomorrow and I said yes." said Kira.

"You may not believe in it but I do. Lily was adopted." said Kira.

"I do believe in it. I was adopted." said Hailey.

Hailey left around seven and then Kira went to sleep so she didn't have to worry anymore.

(Please Review)

Thank you the two people who have reviewed my story.


End file.
